The present disclosure relates to a pipette stand, and more specifically to a pipette stand that is adjustable to store multiple pipettes of different sizes.
In laboratory settings, product flexibility is important to accommodate the various requirements of different experiments. Specifically, the ability to place items, such as pipettes, in readily accessible positions on the work surface can aid the scientist or technician in conducting an experiment. In addition to easy accessibility, it is important that the storage capabilities of a pipette stand be easily modified to accommodate different types and quantities of pipettes that may be necessary for different types of experiments.